EFW Smackdown 19th of March 2011
Smackdown Intro plays* (I am gonna make a Smackdown one soon (Nexus) Please check out my RAW intro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99Z5wmsf0aY&feature=plcp and rate it out of 10, it is the official RAW intro and subscribe to meeeee if you have an account Nexus, Adam and RPS’s music starts* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ccs8XZS5cM8 I HATE STEALING VIDS AND I WILL MAKE ONE SOON FOR ALL OF YOU Nexus - Hahahahaha, you stupid, stupid people, you ungrateful ignoramuses, LOOK AT US, LOOK AT ME, EUROPEAN CHAMPION, TAG TEAM CHAMPION MY PAL *puts his arm round Adam* OTHER TAG CHAMPION AND THE MAN, RPS, FUTURE, WOOORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONNNN ! Adam - It doesn’t matter to me how UNGREATFUL *raises voice to be heard over loud booing* how ungrateful you tyrants are towards us, we are the future of, that tag team division *points to his and Nexus’ gold* the EUROPEAN championship division *points to Nexus’ title* and the World, Heavyweight Championship division, right here folks *points to RPS* RPS - Thank you Adam, OH SHUT UP *addresses fans who’s booing becomes even louder*, you know it doesn’t matter what you idiots think of us, we are the future of EFW whether you like it or notm so if I were you, I would not waste your time booing, or crying, or whining over our success, and our future success, just get used to it, to quit watching this show Booker T’s music hits and he addresses the 3* Now RPS *crowd boo at the sound of the name* Imma start with you player, you think you got it all right dawg ? How about you prove that tonight, by putting a certain young dawg like Raj Singh on a leash tonight ? Coz its happening dawg, tonight, main event, Raj Singh vs. RPS playa Adam, now, I gotta say playa Imma real disappointed in you man, teaming with these 2 faggots ? You used to be a whole lot better than this dawg, but you really gotta step it up dawg, if you wanna be a success teaming with these 2 nobodies, you gotta work yaw ass off dawg to prove your still worthy And Nexus *crowd boo terribly* you brag about being “European Champion” and what nat, but when was the last time you even defended that ? Call yourself a champion ? Kid, you aught to learn better, being a champion is all about hard work and achieving what you earned, which is why Imma give you a little challenge, tonight, its gonna be a 10 man BATTLE ROYAL *crowd cheer* to determine who you will face NEXT WEEK, for THAT TITLE, but for tonight, you know who you’ll be facing ? that’s right, thr WOORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONNNN KYYYYYKE, NOW CAN YOU DIIIIG THAT, SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA __________________________________________________________________________________ *PringlesApprentice‘s music hits* Now I asked for this match, myself vs. Awesome One because I was robbed last week, when I lost the chance to take on Tag Champs Nexus and Adam, please watch this footage *Cole’s commentary* Raj, got him right where he wants him, PA is staggering ! OH and he moves out the way, Raj land horribly Awesome One in and OH RAJ HITS IT, 1, 2, 3, we got new #1 contenders !* Now, I believe I was robbed of my chances of becoming #1 Contender, so I believe I need to show Awesome One who exactly he cost with his worthless wrestling skills ! Match 1) Awesome One vs. PringlesApprentice PringlesApprentice plays really dirty and abuses the fans during the match, losing their respect and going from tweener to heel* Match 2) Guru of Greatness vs. Ivan Ghost Hunter’s music hits* Hunter - Now, I know as losing the EFW Championship, and not living up to my expectations, which is why I am determined to BEAT my old rival SAMIR *crowd boo* yes, yes Samir, who is willing to attack my family to get my title, but what did he do ? He failed miserably, but, as I said, so did I, I admit, I made a mistake, and am willing to work my way up the ladder, by defeating that very man, NOW Samir - Oh enough with the bullshit Hunter, we both lost, now its time to take you out once and for all Match 3) Ghost Hunter vs. Samir Nexus music hits after Kyle has made his entrance and has this to say Kyle, getting a fluke win at MITB, its not earning the MITB contract, cashing it on a defenceless opponent, is not earning it, after receiving a 2ndshot to qualify, which should be against the rules, after Punk kicked your as !, you’re a fluke Kyle, go back to jobbing, your not a champion, you’re a fluke and as soon as you have to defend that title, your gonna get - *is speared by Kyle into the turn buckle* Match 4) Kyle vs. Nexus Match 5) Rated Peep Superstar vs. Raj Singh Match 6) BATTLE ROYAL ! 1) Adam 2) Guru 3) Chris Jericho 4) PringlesApprentice 5) Awesome One 6) Ultimate Opportunist 7) Wartune 8) WWE Champion CM Punk 9) BITW Michael 10 Ivan Vote out of them for #1 Cont for EU Title next week on SD BQ: Rate Card BQ2: Rate my intro BQ3: what theme do you want so I can upload it onto YouTube